


The Accidental Phone Call

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Phone Sex, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Megan gets a phone call from James, by accident, after they've been drinking. With impaired judgement from the alcohol, she lets the conversation continue, leading to awkwardness the next morning.
Relationships: Megan & James, Megan/James
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	The Accidental Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was a plot bunny that I had to get out of my head. It is a work of complete FICTION made up by me, a silly fangirl, and it has no basis in reality whatsoever. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fictional and is not intended to be disrespectful or offensive to the actors.

Megan, James and the rest of the cast spent the evening drinking together after a long day of shooting, then they went their separate ways. When Megan arrived home, she washed up and put a nightshirt on. As she got comfy in bed, she smiled to herself as she recalled the humour and chemistry she had with James during their scenes. She sighed and allowed her mind to wander into a naughty fantasy world where they could be together. Megan had a silly crush on James and she felt guilty about it, but she’d occasionally daydream. After a while, she was almost asleep when her phone rang from the nightstand. She picked it up and held it to her ear, with her eyes closed.

“Hello?” Megan said.

“I miss you, honey…so much right now.” James said.

Megan’s eyes flew open and her heart pounded. She wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Oh…” She said.

“I’m naked, in bed, getting hard…” He said quietly.

Megan felt a rush of excitement and arousal; she almost instantly became wet from James’ naughty confession.

“Oh god…” She said breathily.

“You like that, hm? I’m stroking my cock, slow and firm…you know how I like it.” He said.

Megan was astonished and extremely aroused. She felt like she should put an end to this situation but she couldn’t seem to do it. She rationalized it to herself: they were both drunk and horny and they’d forget all about it in the morning. It would never happen again.

“Mmm.” Megan moaned as she put her hand between her legs.

“Ohhh yeah, you sound so sexy.” James said breathily.

Megan whimpered quietly into the phone and she heard James sigh lustfully. They both breathed heavier and moved their hands faster as their need increased.

“I wish I was inside you.” James said longingly.

“ _Yes_.” Megan breathed.

“Are you wet for me?” He asked seductively.

“Yes!” She mewled.

“You love it when I take you from behind…and rub your clit, with the lube…” He said breathily.

Megan was close to climaxing.

“Oh god…James…come for me…” She implored breathlessly.

“Mm.” He grunted quietly.

They listened to each other intently as they neared the peak; Megan panted and then moaned as she writhed in pleasure. A few moments later, James groaned breathily into the phone as he came. Eventually, they both sighed in satisfaction.

“I’m gonna get cleaned up and get some sleep. I’m exhausted. Night, baby. I’ll call you tomorrow.” James said.

“Okay. Night…” Megan said.

They both hung up and Megan turned over in bed. She soon dozed off despite the thoughts and feelings going around and around in her head.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, James woke up and squinted as he turned his cell phone alarm off. He had a vague recollection of drunk-dialling someone, then it came back to him that he’d called his wife for phone sex. He went to his recent calls and it felt like he stopped breathing for about ten seconds as he saw ‘Megan’ as his last outgoing call. Megan woke up and the night’s crazy turn of events came flooding back to her with embarrassment. She blushed as she recalled the incident.

Megan and James met up on set later that morning and things were supremely awkward. Megan was blushing and avoiding eye contact while James steered clear of her for a while. They finally approached each other and barely looked one another in the eye.

“…Sorry about the…call.” James said quietly.

“No, _I’m_ sorry. I should’ve…” Megan said.

“No, it’s fine. It was just a...mistake.” He said.

“Yes.” She said.

“It never happened.” He said.

“Correct.” She said.

“Right. Well then…we’d better get to work.” He said.

“Yep.” She said.

The two did their best to forget the drunken incident and carry on like normal from that point on.

**The End**


End file.
